Unlikely Duo
by Cat Soup
Summary: [Aurikku][Spoilers][Coupling] About to face Sin, the group returns to Macalania a few days while Kimahri attempts to get his sigil.. They all know it's an excuse to buy time before the big fight; and they all know they want it.
1. PilfererxSavior

  
  
**Hm.. Don't flame if Auron comes off really bitter in the  
first few chapters. I'll fluff it up a bit, later. Takes place  
after Yunalesca, and before Sin. n_n;;**  
  
Rikku yawned as she found herself slipping away from the world of subconscious dreaming.. Propping herself up onto her palms as she moved into a seated position, soon to lazily slump forward. She shared the tent with her cousin, Yuna, and the stoic mage Lulu. Rikku was pretty sure that Yuna would rather share a tent with Tidus, but Lulu deemed it inproper.. So Tidus was forced to share with Wakka, and they got along fine.. However, Kimahri slept outside, in any place he felt; which was usually by the tent.. And Auron prefered to have a bedroll to himself, on the opposite side of the fire from everybody else.   
  
"Yunie.. Lu.." Rikku gently rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, dropping them from sight when she heard no respose.. Taking a glance over, it was obvious to her that their bedrolls were empty. If Yuna was up, that meant everybody else must be already too.   
  
"Tysh! E's myda ykyeh..!" (_Damn! I'm late again..!_) She had been holding the group up as of late, catching up on whatever sleep lost during the trek through the Thunder Plains.. And the calm atmosphere of Macalania only added to Rikku's relaxed and sleepy state of mind.. However, this wasn't the first time they've ventured through the plains, and the forest. Kimahri insisted he aquire his ultimate weapon.. And so the group returned to the Thunder Plains to aquire the weapon, and the forest to aquire his second powerup.. Since the first had already been retrieved shortly after the third battle with Seymour.  
  
Rikku continued to clip her miscellaneous items, gadgets, and trinkets to the various hooks and pockets of her attire as quickly as possible.. And slipped her right arm into a claw, clicking the latches which secured it in place one after the other, in a series of clicks. Quickly, drawing a portion of her hair back into a loose ponytail, and braided the remainder into two braids.. Messily slipping two hairpins to secure unruly bangs. It was messy, but Rikku was satisfied.  
  
Quickly she slipped out of the tent, which opened up to the small clearing, a couple of logs, rocks, and a dying fire.. And was surprised to have only found Lulu, clutching her Cait Sith doll in one arm, and keeping the flames alive with simple fire spells produced by the other hand.  
  
"Hey, Lu!" Recently, Rikku had adopted Wakka's nickname for the mage.. And Lulu didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Rikku." A curt nod was offered in the Al Bhed's direction, but not much else until she inquired.  
  
"Where's everybody?"  
  
"Well.. Kimahri has gone to chase the butterflies. I seriously hope he isn't colorblind." Lulu only smirked as she said so, but Rikku found it quite amusing.. Though it did raise the fact.. Was Kimahri colorblind? He was a feline, anyways.. Before she could question his eyesight, Lulu seemed to have predicted the girl's query. "I sent Wakka to make sure he chose only the blue ones."  
  
"Quick thinking, Lu. Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Yuna and Tidus were talking about the last time we came here.. Before she was to announce her answer to Maester Seymour--" Rikku interuppted her.  
  
"And before we wiped him off the face of Spira!" The blonde beamed, but Lulu only shook her head and ignored her arrogant attitude.  
  
"..Before she was to announce her answer to Maester Seymour. Something about a lake near here.. To visit it, like last time. I think that's what they said before they left."  
  
"Your not gonna keep an eye on them?"  
  
"Rikku.. Some limits must be set, some precautions taken, but I wouldn't keep Yuna isolated from the emotion that was stolen from me. Even in my bitterness, I can sympathize..." Rikku was silent for a moment, and Lulu glanced up to the younger girl; realizing her acrimony and changed the subject. "And lastly, Sir Auron has been gone since before I even awoke."  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll be off now."  
  
"Where are _you _going, Rikku?"  
  
"Might as well enjoy the time we got before.. Ya' know.." Lulu simply nodded in response as the Al Bhed girl wandered off past the campsite. One could never exactly tell what time it was in Macalania, due to the glittery and darkly beautiful twilight of the forest itself.. It seemed to be forever suspended in a state of gloomy winter.  
  
Light thuds resonated throughout the area as her boots thudded against the hollowed wood pathways.. One of many which winded throughout the forest. However, wasn't any safer to travel on these than anywhere else, fiends knew these paths to be a common traveling ground for prey. She caught a glimpse of Kimahri and Wakka up ahead on the trails.. She had to stop and watch the spectacle.  
  
"Blue Kimahri, blue. Like the color of your fur, ya got that , ya?"  
  
"Kimahri see." With a nod, the cobalt furred feline ran after a butterfly, looking quite awkward in doing so.. And Wakka grinned having felt content with his tutorial to the Ronso about basic colors.. And common sense. Soon enough Kimarhi returned with his paw coiled into a loose fist, hand outstretched to Wakka.  
  
"Whaddya got?"  
  
With that Kimarhi opened his palm to reveal a bright, crimson, **red** butterfly to Wakka's horror.  
  
"That's not blue, ya!"  
  
Rikku bust out into full out laughter as the butterfly fled the scene, about the time when fiends began to creep up on the duo. Though, she spotted the lizard creatures creeping up on them before they did, and briskly flung petrify grenade at the fiends.. Which soon exploded in shards of stone. Wakka glanced down the trail towards a waving Rikku.  
  
"Whoa. You saved our backs, ya! Kimahri here don't know red from blue!"  
  
"Anytime..!" With that, Rikku decided to abandon the trails, hopping down into the underbrush of the forest.. She weaved through the trees and such, drawn in every direction she felt some interest in. This lead her past the lake where Yuna and Tidus had supposedly left for. She caught a glimpse of them, wading in the water together. The atmosphere was completely innocent, but Rikku decided to leave anyways.. Surreptitiously did she slink through the brush and trees away from them, remaining out of view. She was so caught up in remaining concealed from the duo's view, she didn't notice the slope which greeted her.  
  
"Kyaa..!" She tumbled down the slope before her, which was maybe ten feet's worth of slanted dirt, rolling to a stop when she arrived in a shallow puddle of water. "..Ow..." Rikku put her palms against the damp ground, pushing her torso upwards, arms a bit shakey as she did so.. Bending her knees so that she sat more comfortably on the ground. She didn't notice the presence of another as she rose to her feet, wiping the mud from her attire and skin.  
  
It was a stranger. A warrior monk, without a doubt, by his dress and demeanor. I never much cared for the type, especially their stuck up beliefs in Yevon and condescending attitude towards the Al Bhed. And although she had decided to ignore his presence, and avoid any confrontation -- he just had to say something.  
  
"Excuse me miss, need help?"  
  
Rikku kept her gaze down while she dusted off, for a lil bit to avoid him identifying her heritage. "It's ok."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, mhm." It seemed as if the monk wouldn't stop pestering her. It was then a gruff called to the annoying monk.  
  
"You there, which way to Bevelle?" A completely frivilous question, because anybody would know.. And besides, the path was closed off. What was this man getting at? Rikku knew the voice was familiar, however her eyes were still on the floor and she couldn't see his face.  
  
"S..Sir Auron!" She heard the monk reply and felt his attention turn away from her. Deeming it safe to open her eyes, she saw his back was turned to her.. And the man who inquired about Bevelle's location was Auron, who undoubtedly knew Rikku wanted to avoid any confrontation and so caught the monk's attention. She grinned in thanks, and patted the warrior monk on the side before she left; before he could get a good look at her face. Perhaps he didn't notice, but she was able to swipe a pouch of his belongings in the process, and trotted off past Auron who sounded off with an unapproving 'hmph'.  
  
- - - -  
  
**More chapters soon.**  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ChildxAdult

  
  
**Lah de dah...**  
  
  
It had been quite a while since Rikku had left the camp, several hours atleast.. She was comfortably seated on a log, in a small clearing surrounded by the glittering trees and vegetation.. The blonde pilferer as sorting through the back she had stolen from the monk earlier, with clandestine ease. A couple thousand gil, a chocobo feather, a few random items and potions here and there. She could probably sell them all to O'aka for more than they were really worth.  
  
"E lyh bnupypmo kad y vaf druicyht gil." ( _I can probably get a few thousand gil_. ) She secured the belongings in the pouch, with the exception of the one chocobo feather in her palm.. She kept the drawstring of the monk's pouch suspended about her wrist as she braided the feather into her hair. Just as she had finished, a gloved palm snatched her wrist lightly from behind. She expected it to be the monk, but glancing up, it was none other than Auron.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"It was _his_ fault for bothering me in the first place!"  
  
"You should give it back, Rikku."  
  
"I can keep it if I want, Auron. It's not that much anyways, and our group can use the gil."  
  
"For what? Our journey is almost at an end. It's not even enough to bribe the fiends ahead. Now, hand it over Rikku."  
  
"Your being so unfair." She pouted, but his russet gaze didn't soften despite her actions.  
  
It was then he grabbed the bag which was suspended from her wrist, and slipped it away.. He didn't do so roughly, because it was only his harmless intent to return it. He could sympathize with the mentally dim monk. Then she came to grasp it in protest, he tugged it with ease out of her hands.  
  
All the other guardians had a level of respect for him, they revered him to a certain degree.. However, Rikku seemed to respect him the least out of the group. And though she pouted and protested, he gently tugged the chocobo feather out of the weaving braids of her hair and slipped it back into the bag. He turned about, stuffing the bag and the contents within it into a hidden pocket of his coat.  
  
Rikku, upset, huffed.. Muttering beneath her breath in Al Bhed. Although he spoke a little of the language, and he couldn't very well hear the words she said, the tone of her voice spoke enough. He arched his brows as he turned to face her again.. Glaring from where he stood down at the girl.  
  
"You have something to say?" It wasn't an angered tone, just that monotonous inquiring voice he used.. Void of emotion, lacking in opinion. You could only tell it was a question by the slight lift in his tone at the end.  
  
It was just one of those moments where she wanted to smack him. The guardian always seemed to push the wrong buttons, to make her feel lesser, to be so uncompassionate and cold.. He was lucky her views somewhat changed when they encountered Yunalesca.. She had always thought he was bent on Yuna's death, but it turned out he wanted to change the tradition.. And his bitterness, she let that slide.  
  
Though now he really pissed her off.  
  
She remembered the first time they met.. He stared her down, he held this air of superiority above her.. And now, she wasn't about to let his experience, his attitude scare her. Rikku was determined to not let him intimidate her.  
  
She looked up, those spiraling emerald eyes locking into his with an anger she didn't think she could muster against the scarlet clad man.. And though it seemed to have a passion in her eyes, it was a very shallow and childish form of contempt. Though for that brief moment, she let her mouth run with her thoughts. She didn't mean it, it was only a temporary fit of juvenile anger.. Though, for a split moment, she wanted nothing more than to just get back at him.  
  
"Don't.. Don't try to run my life just because you don't have one..!"  
  
Auron seemed a mix of emotions, both hurt and repulsed by what she said. Could it have been that the pyreflies' portrayal of the pernicious blow Yunalesca dealt was being used against him that evoked this reaction? Or the fact that such a young girl could elicit such painful emotions what angered him most?  
  
He grunted, low and powerful before he started off on his way.  
  
It was when he had left that Rikku really began to regret her words, and wish she hadn't spoken them at all. And she wasn't one to hold a grudge either. It was a good amount of time before she decided to go and find him, to atleast apologize. Rising to her feet she turned about to head on her way, skipping over the log; only to run into Tidus.  
  
"Oh, hey Rikku!" He vaunted that trademark grin, and Rikku mimicked his smile. The two were much alike in plenty of ways. "What happened to you?" He noticed the stained cloth, some mudcaked skin from her roll on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Oh.. Um.. An accident? Heh heh heh.. Well.. Um.. I- I thought you were with Yunie?"  
  
"Yeah, well, it was about time she get back to camp. Didn't want to have everybody worried."  
  
"Good idea." Wink, wink, nudge, nudge; Rikku chuckled. Tidus followed up, amused by the girl's actions.  
  
"Going back to camp, Rikku? It is getting late."  
  
"Really? What time is it now? I can't tell in this stupid forest."  
  
"Lulu said sunset is a couple of hours." Always depending on Lulu's intuition, and magical know-how to guide the group. Of course, schedules didn't really matter, except for the one fact that every moment wasted was another that Sin wrecked havoc on Spira.  
  
"Alright. You coming?"  
  
"Hm.. Yeah. I guess I should."  
  
With that, they headed off back in the direction of the camp. Talking, chatting, exchanging ideas, opinions, gossip and laughter all the way. It crossed Rikku's mind once or twice, how great Tidus' personality was, that he was in great shape.. Being a blitzer and all. Though, as soon as such thoughts crossed her mind, they were dismissed. She wasn't really the least bit interested in him. It wasn't just the fact that him and Yuna were an item, though they didn't make it official.  
  
It may have been.. Sometimes he seemed more like a cousin than Yuna did, being so alike and all. And she genuinely enjoyed his company -- as a friend. And so they shared that friendly conversation as they headed back towards camp.  
  
**More chapters soon. Along the way, I hope to snuff  
some other Rikku couplings in this story. Dun mean  
I dun't support them though! Jus' nudging her towards  
Auron.**  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. DoerxWatcher

**Bwuah. I plan on poking fun in this chapter.  
More soon.  
**  
- - -   
  
"Oh, oh..! Check this out." Tidus glanced away a moment, twirling one finger in his bangs so that his hair stood up for a brief moment while he got in his "ya." Rikku was tickled pink with laughter as they neared the camp, continuing to do impressions of the rest of the group. They had almost stumbled on the group when they arrived.. And Wakka was baffled by Tidus' impromptu impression of him. Yuna chuckled, but Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri remained unamused.  
  
"Know what time it is?" Lulu stated in that matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Time to eat..?" Tidus nervously grinned, but was only greeted by the glare of the more serious members of the party.. And the nervous smiles of the others.  
  
"Past that."  
  
"Don't tell me it's time to pack up?" Rikku cut through the conversation between the mage and blitzer, and Kimahri and Wakka shook their heads in unison.  
  
"Kimahri no catch butterflies." The cobalt feline shook his head lightly.  
  
Wakka sounded quite frustrated as he cut in, muttering lightly.. "More like 'Kimahri no catch blue butterflies', ya. I think we have to try hunting butterflies in an easier spot."  
  
With that the group started in their own side conversations, laying out their bedrolls, slipping into the tents, and getting ready for bed. Wakka was the first to talk in the silence of their usual nighttime preparations.  
  
"Who has watch tonight?"   
  
"Well.." Yuna paused, Auron cut her off while he pushed his glasses upwards lightly.  
  
"This is.. A rather safe part of Macalania." He took a moment to listen to the rustles of bedrolls being laid out, and waited for the group's full attention to be focused upon him. When he spoke, he demanded recognition. "We can do watches in singles tonight. I shall be first. Kimahri, Wakka, and finally Lulu."  
  
Yuna never had to perform watch, it wasn't her duty anyway. The guardians were supposed to watch her, and it didn't work in reverse.  
  
"All right. No arguments there!" Tidus yawned, before retiring in his tent; soon followed by Wakka. It was rather uncomfortable for them, since Wakka took up so much space. And the group was often reduced to laughter as the duo tried to make themselves comfortable in the temporary canvas protection of the tent.. Or as other things happened behind the cover of their tent, obscured from the group's view.  
  
The others began to retire.. Kimahri leant against the nearest tree, shutting those golden oculars; Auron sat by the smoldering and dying fire.. Which was smothered by a simple water spell produced by Lulu as she retreated to the tent she shared, just after Yuna, and before Rikku. Though, all gazes were cast towards the tent of Wakka and Tidus, and the girls peeked their heads out of their tent to watch hearing the blitzers' muffled complaints from their tent.  
  
"Quit it, Wakka!"  
  
"Hey, hey..! Keep your hands where I can see them, ya!"  
  
The rest of the group seemed shocked, and baffled as they heard Wakka and Tidus' conversation. It only caused their mind to wander.. Be it in a perverse direction or not. Though, they were all somewhat relieved when Tidus' next statement quelled their curiosity.  
  
"How come you get to eat all the good stuff Rin gives us?"  
  
"..Because..Um.. Just don't touch my food, ya?"  
  
Rikku and Yuna were overcome with giggles when it turned out the odd conversation between the two was nothing more than an argument over food.. Retreating to their tent. Rikku took time to rummage through their belongings to find what she needed..  
  
And produced a towel, fine cloth she bought off of Rin at a discounted price. A lather, another product of shoopuf, but she didn't want to know in what way.. Finally, sandals, something she pilfered from a Besaid Auroch. A little too big for her, but it worked.  
  
She wanted to take a nice, refreshing **bath**. To rinse off the mud and dirt which caked her skin and stained her attire from her klutzy tumble.  
  
Furtively, she slipped out of the tent, and crept past the campsite. Lulu and Yuna assumed she was going to clean up a bit, which was a good idea because they didn't really want to sleep next to somebody covered in dirt. Wakka and Tidus fell asleep quite quickly, and Kimahri was tuned out.. Which left Auron.  
  
She took a glance over to where he sat. Without a glimpse towards her. Maybe he didn't notice her, or was annoying her.. Or.. Well, Rikku couldn't be sure if he was awake or not, because of his glasses, but she paid him little attention and thought about the trail she'd use to find a pond, or other source of water.  
  
'_Hmm.. I wonder where that lake Yuna and Tidus were talking about is_'.. Rikku pondered. She didn't know the area all too well, and risked getting attacked while unarmed if she got lost. She had unclipped her claw and removed her targe so that she could better carry her toiletries. And though hesitant, and not taking a moment to glance from her boots, she spoke; obviously addressing Auron.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"What?" His tone had a sour sound to it, and he probably wasn't in the mood for talking to anybody.. Much less, Rikku.  
  
"I need to find a lake.. An.. I.."  
  
With that Auron pushed himself up from his seat on the log, Kimahri would probably assume watch soon enough anyways, the feline found it hard to sleep at night. He casually strode past Rikku, acting as if she weren't there.. Leaving her behind, until he paused, and glanced back at the girl. "Are you coming?"  
  
She beamed immediately, despite the rather bland tone of his voice and caught up to him in skips. He was gonna help her..! Soon enough, her energetic attitude would tone down as she obediently followed him. What seemed like an eternity of silence ensued as they walked down the glittering trails, encountered by the occasional, but minor fiends.. Which were cut clean in half with a single swing of Auron's sword. It was Rikku who broke the silence.  
  
"A-Auron..?"  
  
His reply was a simple grunt, eyes not moving from the path laid out before them.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks.." A pause. "And.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said last time. I didn't mean it. Really. I guess I was just being greedy, ya know? An -- " Eventually, Rikku's hurried and mashed apology trailed off, and converted into Al Bhed, only to be hushed by Auron.  
  
"Look before you leap." His curt response, it was then they happened upon the lake. Glittering in twilight. The water looked like a pool of midnight cobalt, abysmal in depth, and glittered with the illumination of pyreflies swirling towards the canopy. The moon's faint glow was cast upon the waters and the ground around it, one of the few openings in the forest where daylight, or in this case, moonlight could shine through.  
  
"Got that right." With that, Rikku hurried towards the nearest series of stones by the water. Setting down the towel, laid flat on the stone. Sandals beside it, and later atop it.  
  
It didn't occur to Rikku, but it did to Auron.. What he once explained to the group about these oasises. That they were what composed spheres, preserving memories.. That attracted people. However, fiends were also enticed by the allure of these watering holes too. He sighed. Kimahri would assume watch, he had to make sure the girl returned to camp. "Rikku."  
  
She had just begun to undo her hair; ties, clips, and pins. "Uh huh?"  
  
He didn't know how he'd phrase it.. And hesitated a moment. "Fiends... Are drawn to these places. You won't be able to take them down alone."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'd.."   
  
"You'd have to **stay **here? While **I** take a bath..?!" Rikku shook her head. "No way." They always had the option of getting somebody else to watch Rikku, Lulu perhaps.. Though, that either meant Auron had to return to the camp and leave Rikku prey to fiends until Lulu returned in his place.. Or Rikku had to go with him, and take the long journey between the camp and pond multiple times. 'Tendo umt syh.' She thought to herself, but when she muttered it, it came out in Spira's universal language.. "Dirty old man."  
  
"Maybe I should leave you to the fiends." Auron offered only the slightest inclination of a chuckle before it died into that usual austere facade.  
  
"Oh..." She pouted. "Fine, but sit facing that way. I'll call if I need help."  
  
"Fine." Auron didn't really seem to mind, and found a spot on a log, facing away from the water as Rikku continued. She had taken her hair down completely now, and it was just an inch or so past her clavicle. She undid the latches on the side of her shirt, and slipped it off the top of her head. Her items and gadgets were shed, boots kicked off, black pouch unstrapped from her thigh, and eventually she wriggled from those lime hued shorts. She was hesitant as she shed her undergarments. It was quite unnerving to have him sit there, even if he wasn't looking. She grabbed the circular bar of lather and slipped into the chilling waters.  
  
Eventually, the soothing water drowned out her surroundings, and so did the pinkish bubbles and foam which rose around the surface of the water nearest her.  
  
Auron sat there all the while, uninterested, or atleast it seemed. Taking the occassional sip of his sake, and contorting his visage in a slightly as he did so. He heard the splashes she caused as she played in the waters.. Was this a bath, or a swim? Rikku some how managed to make it both. Then, the splashes ceased. He let it go, because Rikku had the ability to hold her breath for long amounts of time.. As did blitzers all the same. Though, it took her too long.. "Rikku?" He voiced, not bothering to turn around. Though, heard no reply. It was then he turned slightly to glance over the waters.. Too calm. Perhaps something had pulled her beneath the surface?  
  
He was about to move, when the calm surface was shattered by Rikku's lithe physique. And though he didn't wish to complicate things, she didn't notice his gaze was now in her direction. She was on the other side of the lake, not far away at all, facing away.. Standing in the shallows as she extended her arms upwards.. Rivulets of crystalline spilling down the contours of her figure, and Auron.. Ashamed that he took so long to glance away.   
  
Once again, she slipped beneath the surface of the water, and rose on the original side she departed from.. Slipping a towel about her midsection, and securing it in a tube dress fashion. Petite feet slipping into the Besadian's sandals. Quickly did she grab her clothes and items, scooping them up in her arms as she walked up to where Auron sat.  
  
"Ready to go!"  
  
Auron seemed skeptical on how she was going to return to the camp. "You're going.. Like that?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
A smirk coiled upon his lips, though it was hidden by his collar when he bowed his head lightly.. "Your in a towel.. I've been drinking.. We were together. What will they think?"  
  
"'eeey. They won't think **that**."  
  
"I thought I was a dirty old man."  
  
"Well. I gotta wash my clothes. An ya know how handy Lulu's spells are for that sort of thing."  
  
"We've got all night. You can do it here." Auron closed the arguement. He wasn't about to have his authority above the rest of the group shaken by being caught in such a situation. He'd rather the Al Bhed return to camp fully clothed. "I'll get some wood for a fire." With that, he stood up and headed off with his sword for a nearby plot of small tries and wilted branches. It was the least he could do, since she'd have a hard time getting around in those clumsy sandals and a towel.. Though, taking one brief glimpse at those spiraling emerald pools of her's before he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. TalkerxThinker

**Lah... The italics are for flashbacks.   
**  
  
Auron returned with a sizeable amount of wood, and tossed it in a pile on the ground. Rikku, shivering by that time, tossed a fire gem into the pile and it combusted in a burst of licking flames and coiling smoke.. Rikku quickly dragged a few thin sticks from the mass. Two were rooted on opposite sides of the flames, and one suspended above. She had drenched her attire in water since he had left, and took care to suspend them above the flames to dry. All was done with one hand, since the other held her towel up; pinning it against her chest.  
  
Auron sat down by the fire, silent.  
  
"You don't really tell us much 'bout yourself, ya know."  
  
"What's there to tell?" His voice was rather plain, a low rumble emitted from his throat; behind his collar. One gloved hand reached upwards to remove his lenses, slipping them into a hidden pocket.. The other peeled his collar away from his face. Rikku only watched, she had never seen his face in full, and was surprised to discover the actual length of his grotesque scar.. Disappearing past the collarline of his shirt.  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
Rikku decided that she had to be the one to initiate and keep the conversation alive.. Auron wasn't the easiest person in the world to talk to. ''Well.. Um.. You were supposed to get married, right? What happened?"  
  
Auron replied with a grunt.. That reminded him of the sphere they recovered. Damn. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed the group to break the seal the Spherimorph had set.. He replayed that portion of his history over in his mind.. At the time, Auron remembered his engagement to the High Priest's daughter.  
  
_It was a marriage made in Yevon. The Maesters had arranged it; the rising monk was certainly an item of power back then. Many clamored to have their names associated with his own, including potential brides.. And so, seizing the opportunity to blind the people with hope, they set up a match which would inspire Spira. Auron, the warrior monk who rose through the ranks, and the daughter of the High Priest of Bevelle.  
  
He couldn't help but notice the similarities the situation had with Yuna's own; between herself and Seymour.. Though, his own experience gave him insight into Yuna's plans with the Guado Maester..  
  
The people of Spira would be thrilled. The daughter and priest would be honored. The Maesters would be content.  
  
Though, what of Auron?  
  
He was obedient to the fayth, the Maesters.. However, he wasn't going to be their pawn in a game of politics. He refused. Normally, that wouldn't result in such a stripping of rank, and how he had been outcasted.. It was the manner in which he rejected the girl. He had to make it known he wouldn't be used.  
  
They were standing before Maester Mika, along the lavish red carpeting of Bevelle. The numerous monks, soldiers, and such gathered around for the ceremony. Most of which were only aquaintences for show. And as Mika gave them a moment to speak their own vows, under the name of Yevon, Auron remembered his quite well.. They were the words which crashed his career.  
  
'My loyalty to the fayth has become a light for the people, a bit of hope in the darkest of times. Your's has done the same..' He then averted his gaze away from the priestess and to the onlookers, dropping her hands. 'And after years of service, you ask me to give into false love? When I have denied something true to be able to serve in the first place?'  
  
'Auron..!' Kinoc was surprised. Auron read the look on his face.. And knew the mixed emotion. The future maester was shocked, and outraged for his friend, but then again.. The blind decision of the monk futhered his position on the political and social chain of Yevon.  
  
'I only wish that I may continue my services without this.. Dilemma.'  
  
Maester Mika bowed his head, casting his glance towards the humiliated girl.. And then towards Auron, who continued.  
  
'That is my wish.. Maester Mika.'  
  
'With much regret. That is a wish I cannot grant. As of today, Auron, you are no longer a warrior monk. I shall not excommunicate you, but you may no longer call yourself a warrior in Yevon's name.'  
  
Then.. He heard of Braska. The gentle man who was fueled with a vicious passion, inspired by the death of his beloved Al Bhed wife. He took the hand of an Al Bhed against the will of the believers in Yevon. He denied the Maesters' system in true pursuit of happiness.. Much as Auron did. That must've been what drew him to Braska.. A man who found his drive for life in one Al Bhed..  
  
He would journey with Braska, a man who always spoke of his deceased wife.. And shortly after, Jecht, a drunkard who showed a passion for returning to his wife and child. Both men of passion, men who's women were unreachable.. And Auron, a man without love.  
  
_"Well?"  
  
Auron snapped back from his daydream, realizing the lengthy amount of time he had sat there in silence.. Flashing back to his memories, things he left behind in his life. "That's none of your concern."  
  
"Okay.." Rikku noticed she hit a sensative note.. And decided to lighten the mood, smiling towards him as she held out one hand, the other remained against her chest pinning the towel in place, and in her open palm were her clips and hairties.  
  
Auron glanced from her hand and slowly up towards where she stood.. In slight confusion. "You want me to wear these..?"  
  
"No, silly! Get your own hairclips.. Can you do my hair for me?"  
  
"And you cannot do it yourself?"  
  
"Sure I can.." Rikku slightly blushed. "But I gotta use both hands."  
  
Auron sighed, his left arm slipping from where it hung in his coat to rest on his lap. "What's the problem then..?"  
  
"If I use both hands, my towel might fall!"  
  
Auron smirked, a slight chuckle almost escaping his lips as he let his eyes rest shut for a moment. "The problem?"  
  
Rikku huffed. "You!"  
  
Auron opened his one russet orb slowly to look up towards a frustrated Rikku.. And the frownlines which graced his visage were drowned by a steady smirk. "I never said I had a problem with it."  
  
"Auron..!" Rikku pouted; though quite playfully since Auron was able to share a bit of humor with the girl.  
  
"I don't know how to do hair, but if you sit down, I'll try." And so Rikku did, handing him the hairclips and miscellaneous accessories as she sat; back facing the man. Auron though, was completely baffled as to where he should start. And took the time to remove his glove from his other hand, unbuckling the latches and such as he slipped it off.. Idly did he comb her hair with his fingers.. Rikku let her lashes flutter shut as she relaxed.  
  
"Dirty old man can do hair.."  
  
"Shh. Don't tell anybody." Auron's smirk didn't break into a real smile, but it was some indication he was enjoying himself.. Until the time came that he had to actually work on her hair.. And he remembered it to be quite the complicated mess, braids, clips, feathers, pins.. Quickly he came up with an excuse.. Clearing his throat nervously at first. "Ahem.. Your hair is.."  
  
"Mhm?" Rikku was in a dreamy state, when somebody did her hair, it always relaxed her.. And it was nighttime.. Though, still early on in the evening. It had been only two hours since they had left camp. And had a whole night ahead of them.  
  
"Better down." And so he tapped her shoulder indicating that he was done combing those unruly locks, and for her to move.. Though she was tired and only fell back against him, in his unwilling arms. He decided he'd wake her when her clothes were dry, and let her lean back against him. Arms dull as they rest at his sides.. Though when she began to shiver, he had no choice but to coil his arms loosely about her form, and sat there in silence.  
  
- - - -  
  
**Please review! More chaps soon.**


	5. DreamsxNightmares

**More reviews = More updates. Thank you to the  
people who have reviewed so far, but I hope more  
people would.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Rikku."  
  
The girl groaned a bit in protest as her shoulder was roughly shaken.. And she was forced to open her eyes. It was Auron, urging her to get up. She pushed herself into a seated position, realizing that she had used the stoic man for a pillow.. Tightening her grip on the towel. "How long--"  
  
"A while. It's a little past midnight."  
  
She took a moment to glance at her clothing, dried, hung over the remains of a fire.. The wood now resembled charcoal, smoldering. Only a few flickers and heated portions survived on the used fuel. Getting up, she moved over to the clothes and pulled them off of the makeshift rack. Taking a glance over her shoulder to tell Auron to look away.. Though, he had already stood and turned around.. Waiting to leave.  
  
Quickly, Rikku stood and let the towel drop and slipped into her clothes.. Hastily clasping the buckles of her shirt, and clipping any items which suspended from her lime shorts. Another couple of clicks and clacks, and that black pouch was fastened about her thigh. Boots quickly slipped on afterwards.   
  
"Alright! Let's go."  
  
The last words that were spoken as they headed back to the camp. She didn't mind the man's silence, no, it was normal.. Little did she know he was aching to say something to her, he just wasn't sure what it was.. Or how to phrase it. And that uneasy feeling failed to leave him alone.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at the camp, and Lulu sat alone outside of the tents on watch; though Kimahri also accompanied her, leant against a nearby tree. The mage only looked at the blonde theif as she skipped away from Auron and slipped into her tent with a cheery smile, and a quick. "G'Night Lu. 'Night Kimahri. 'Night Auron."  
  
Auron's single russet eye glanced from Ronso to mage, picking up on an uneasy suspicion.. Or was it judgement? He groaned silently to himself as he took a seat on his bedroll, facing towards Lulu and Kimahri.  
  
"I'll take watch, now."  
  
"It's a little late for that." Retorted Lulu.. Though, she quickly averted her gaze from the scarlet clad man; regretting the acrimony of her tone.  
  
Auron was surprised by the sudden and bitter reply, though he only expressed it in a blink.. And a frown, which none could see due to his collar.. He deduced it wasn't a matter of leaving his post, it was only this way because of Rikku. He tended to wander often, and Lulu never said a word about it.. But tonight, he was gone with _somebody_. He didn't reply, and eventually, Lulu continued.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Sir Auron.. Where were you two for so long?"  
  
"Is it really any of your concern, Lulu?"  
  
Kimahri remained silent.  
  
"It is since I am also one of Yuna's guardians."  
  
"What right does that give you to pry into the lives of the other guardians?"  
  
With that, Lulu stood up, clutching her doll in her other arm, glaring downwards at the man. Lavender powdered lids narrowed in that usual bitter contempt; the same harsh gaze she gave Wakka when he brought Tidus into the group so long ago in Besaid.   
  
"I'm very well aware of the cautious eye you keep over the group, Lulu... However, I am one who is not in need of your assistance.. I can take care of myself.."  
  
"I assure you, it is not you who I worry about Sir Auron. It is Rikku."  
  
With that she twirled about, and headed towards the tent that she and the other girls shared.. Slipping in to find Yuna and Rikku fast asleep. Yuna, peacefully slumbering, and Rikku tossing an turning every so often, mumbling nonsense in her sleep. Though, the sight usually amused the mage, tonight it didn't.. And her visage was creased with a frown as she gazed in Rikku's direction as she settled down on her side of Yuna. She shook her head lightly before coming to lie down.. It was only a short while from morning, so she need not change.  
  
Auron continued to just sit, before gradually slinking to lie down in his bedroll.. Kimahri only watched from his post, obscured in the shadows.. Those piercing yellow orbs peering out from the darkness. Auron fought the lure of sleep, he fought the need to give into his nightmares.. Kimahri however, knew the cause of his nightly disturbance.. Ever since they met on Gagazet.. Though, he also knew the mortal limits of Auron's body, and replied, gruff but silent.  
  
"Sir Auron, sleep."  
  
Auron silently slipped his shades off, alongside his jug.. He left the collar for the time being, since morning was so near.. And though almost inaudibly, he replied with a slight nod, and closing his eyes. "..Kimahri." His curt reply, for something kept him from mouthing the words 'Thank you.'  
  
The only reason Auron fell alseep that night was probably because of Kimahri's words.. And through the remainder of the night the camp was silent; with the exception of the moggle smuthered whimpers of the mage from Besaid.  



	6. BlissxKnowledge

**More reviews = More updates. Thank you to the  
people who have reviewed so far, but I hope more  
people would.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Wake up, Rikku."  
  
"Huh?" Rikku sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms.. She opened her eyes only to see Yuna smiling down at her. Her own mismatched orbs peering into Rikku's. Rikku offered a smile before she noticed that the tent was gone, and her bedroll was the only thing left on the ground; besides herself. Everybody had packed whilst Rikku lay alseep. "Where is everything, Yunie?"  
  
"We're setting up camp somewhere else. So Kimahri can try hunt butterflies in a better spot, ya."  
  
Rikku took a glance over towards Wakka, who stood with the rest of the group. Their bedrolls were all wrapped up, and supplies were packed. Everybody had their own packs on, with the exception of Yuna; who's pack was also worn by Tidus.. And Lulu, who's moggle assisted in carrying the amount of items she couldn't cause to levitate with her magical abilities. Quickly, Rikku got up and began to roll up her own bedroll, despite the fact she had just awaken an was quite unkempt.  
  
"No rush, Rikku." Her cousin was quite reassuring, but Rikku felt the obligation to hurry herself on Yuna's behalf. A few moments later, she had her bedroll wrapped up, and was carrying it in her arms.. Only then was it brought to Rikku's attention that her personal items such as spare clothing, weaponry, and such were missing from the ground around her bedding.  
  
"Oh no! My stuff is gone!" Rikku seemed in a bit of a panic as she slung her bedroll over her shoulder; holding the leather straps to keep it in place. Tidus and Wakka chuckled at her surprise, in the midst of their own side conversation.  
  
"Hm. Don't worry." Yuna headed towards the rest of the group, who were all waiting for her to lead the group.  
  
"What you mean 'don't worry'? That was all my stuff, ya' know?" Rikku huffed, hesitantly following behind her cousin.  
  
"Sir Auron volunteered responsibility. He's carrying your things." Spoke Yuna, quite casually and paying very little mind to the statement. It was natural of Auron to volunteer what services he could to help the group along, and to her, packing and carrying some of Rikku's items allowed them to leave camp quickly.. Atleast, quicker than waiting for Rikku to wake up and do it all herself.  
  
"Ya' know, ya' could've just woke me up."  
  
"You can thank Sir Auron for that too. It was on his advice we decided you needed your sleep." A slight smile tugged at the corners of Yuna's lips, but formed nothing more than the usual coy simper she always fashioned. Rikku shot a brief and inquisitive glance towards Auron, though the scarlet clad man was conveniently distracted by something far off into the distance.. Unable to notice, or unwilling to pay attention to the Al Bhed girl. She shrugged it off and joined her cousin at the front of the group, accompanied by Tidus and Yuna.  
  
Wakka wandered in the center of thr group, attempting to strike up a conversation with the moggle which carried Lulu's items. He had made a good spirited bet with Lulu that he could eventually get the doll to talk. Unfortunately for Wakka.. The moggle had no true mouth, only one sewn onto it's visage. And so, any attempted conversation with the moggle would fail miserably unless Lulu decided to cast an incantation to allow it to speak, or somebody decided to play ventriloquist for fun. However, Wakka seemed to enjoy talking about himself to a creature that could only nod in compliance.  
  
Kimahri, Lulu, and Auron brought up the rear as the silent trio.. Kimahri was nearest Wakka, unamused, nor paying attention to either the blitzer or the mog. Auron and Lulu dragged along behind him. Auron showed no interest in starting up a conversation, and Lulu seemed to feel the same, though her thoughts were swelling with ideas she wouldn't speak aloud.  
  
_Why is he carrying her things? We're all guardians. _The mage took a glance from Rikku over to Yuna and Tidus.. Taking note that Yuna carried no weight upon her shoulders; while Tidus was bearing her burden. Tidus carried Yuna's things, sure.. But that was different.. She was his summoner.. And besides, it was quite obvious that they were interested in one another, though they never announced it officially. Perhaps..  
  
"Lulu."  
  
"Hmm..?" It was then Lulu abruptly snapped forth from her thoughts, and realized she was dragging far behind even Auron and Kimahri. She glanced to the one who spoke; Auron.. He had stopped and was waiting for her to regain her conscious thoughts and catch up. Quickly did she close the distance between them, items floating along in her wake.. She recasted the spell as she went along, so that her items wouldn't fall midtrek.. Just to be on the safe side. "Terribly sorry, Sir Auron." She spoke, quite subtle as they both began to walk behind the rest of the group again. Auron only offered a slight nod in compliance. They were quite a distance behind even Kimahri and Wakka by now.  
  
"Sir Auron?"  
  
His only reply was a brief grunt.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking.. Why don't you allow Rikku to carry her items?" She glanced slyly up towards the man.. Her next sentence was mixed with sarcasm, and a slight jealousy. "I am sure she isn't just a _child_." Emphasis on child.. How she let it roll out on her tounge, drag out the word. She let her own feelings on the subject seep forth in that one word. She suspected there was more to the duo than what met the eye.. She presumed a relationship which didn't truly exist. And so, she picked out a sensitive topic. Their **age**.  
  
"If you would like me to give you her items, so that you can bring them up to her, be my guest." He tugged on the straps of one of the packs that was slung over his back; indicating it was up for grabs if Lulu wanted to return it to it's rightful owner. He was curt, and brief in his reply.. Seeming to pay no mind to her tone. "And if she were only a child.. Do you think I would have allowed her into the group? Or do you question my judgement?"  
  
She pursed those violet laquered lips slightly, before quite briefly replying. "No. Of course not."  
  
Auron glanced down at her from the corner of his left eye, from behind the shades.. Offering a light nod. "Then, I suggest you not pry into such affairs."  
  
" 'Such affairs', Sir Auron? "  
  
"Yes. Matters which are none of your concern."  
  
After that, nothing was spoken between the mage and the unsent guardian until they reached their next campsite. A small clearing, near a stream and aquatic plants.. Leading into a shallow, yet elagant pool of crystalline water. "Now **this **is nice." Tidus was the first to speak, before the group seperated and began to set up their individual tents, and unpack their belongings. Wakka unpacked Lulu's load with the moggle doll as she set up the fire; he was still attempting a conversation with the plushie.  
  
"So.. Um.. Ya' cast magic, ya?"  
  
And the moggle nodded. Wakka wasn't having much luck. Lulu only smirked as she raised one hand upwards, before thrusting it downwards, causing a pile of nearby foliage to burst into flames, forming a temporary camp fire. Unfortunately, the moggle imiated her while Wakka tried to speak with it, accidentally casting the fira spell itself and burning the very tip of the blitzer's bizarre hair.. Wakka quickly smothered it out before the rest of his hair was consumed in flames and flickers.  
  
The majority of the group were caught in laughter at the incident, with the exception of Auron and Kimahri who began to head off from camp.  
  
" 'ey Auron, where you going? " Tidus called out to his decade long mentor.  
  
"Kimahri and I will scout the area for fiends."  
  
"Very well then." Lulu interupted. "Rikku, would you like to come with me to find firewood?" Everybody know Lulu was incharge of the fires, due to her superior magic ability.. However, she never asked for assistance. Auron arched a single brow at this, and interrupted Rikku before she could respond.  
  
"That won't be neccessary." He huffed lightly, readjusting how his massive blade rested upon his shoulder.  
  
"What's the problem, Auron? Besides, isn't it Rikku's choice?"  
  
"It's alright! I'll go!" Rikku squealed. It wasn't obvious to her as it was to Auron, Lulu didn't just want to search for firewood. She wanted to search for answers. And so Lulu and Rikku set off on their own course, whilst Auron and Kimahri left on their own. Leaving the latter to set up for camp.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Am I making Lulu too evilish? Don't worry! She isn't! The next few chapters will center on her, Auron and Rikku! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. RunnerxChaser

**More reviews = More updates. Thank you to the  
people who have reviewed so far, but I hope more  
people would.  
  
So? What do you think the Lulu thing is? I'll go  
more into her position, in depth. No, she can't just  
want Auron. I'ma make this deeper than that, jeez.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So Lu.. Doesn't seem like ya' need much help, ya' know?" Rikku chirped. She was thrilled Lulu, her idol in many aspects, had asked for **her** company. Rikku had assisted in collecting firewood, and dried foliage to fuel the flames, but Lulu's moggle doll seemed to do well without assistance.. There was really no need for Rikku's presence.  
  
"Is it wrong to ask for company, Rikku?"  
  
"Oh! Of course not Lu!"  
  
Lulu offered a slight nod, and sweet little smile.. Though those painted violet lips barely indicated any form of expression, though it was sincere.. For the moment.  
  
Rikku estimated the amount they collected was more than enough to last a night, maybe even two with luck.. She sent a glance towards Lulu who nodded lightly. How she admired the composed and calm demeanor of the black mage. She seemed to be everything Rikku wasn't.. Mysterious, magically powerful, and well.. Sexy in a mature way. She always kept her cool, and seemed to know everything. Rikku was rather loud, so young, and immature at times. Unlike Lulu, she was obviously ruled by her emotions.. Or was it, **like **Lulu, she was ruled by emotions?  
  
"Kimahri told me.. That you wanted to become like me, one day?" She turned about, the lengthy ebon gown trailing on the ground in her wake; as the moggle followed suit.. Soon Rikku was to catch up besides the mage.   
  
"Mhm." Rikku curtly replied, with a nod and coy grin.  
  
"That's flattering."  
  
"Think.. Think I can Lulu?"  
  
The mage nodded. How could Rikku become like _her_? She had always been this way, even before Chappu's death.. Though, it was also Chappu's death that locked her personality in this stoic facade. A tragedy is what kept her so aloof. Rikku herself, had a tragedy.. The burning of the Al Bhed home. Though Rikku showed no deep bitterness, in time the memories would turn to hate; and hate would compel her to become as the mage.. If it progressed that far.  
  
Though, Lulu wasn't about to unearth such a deep hatred from within the girl. She didn't want to hurt Rikku by bringing up revenge, and hatred against the Guado who destroyed her home, killed Keyakku, and threatened their tribe. Despite any of her motives, she didn't hate the girl. She hated herself for what she was about to do..  
  
The mage was ruled by her emotions, though it wasn't obvious. Lulu adored Rikku. She **wanted** Rikku to be like her.. Why? To protect Rikku. From the moment she saw the pyreflies portray Yunalesca striking Auron down.. She knew. She finally realized what had been right infront of the group all along; the legendary guardian remained unsent. She recalled the pain of Chappu's death so clearly, as sharp as a blade.. Piercing into her reality. How would Rikku feel when Auron left, if they were to become close? She could never imagine Yuna and Tidus were in the same position.. Hence, she didn't act upon their relationship, only Auron and Rikku's possibility.  
  
Though.. That wasn't her only motive.  
  
She **wanted** Auron too. She knew it was only a way to temporarily forget Chappu, but she wouldn't admit it to herself. The pain, the resentment, the hatred which caused them to detach themselves from obvious emotions.. She felt as if they were meant to console each other until Auron's sending.. And then.. She'd be alone again, until she could find another to share her pain. Her drive for the man was inspired by her need for another individual, able to bear the heaviest burden.. Death. And who better to understand than a man who was already murdered?  
  
"Rikku.. I protect myself this way." _From everybody. _"People respect me, they look up to me.. They don't play games with a person of my abilities or stature." _Unless they want to get burned. _"I know I seem detached." _Or is it empty? _"I even protect myself from Sin. I can't feel it as much anymore." _Chappu..  
  
_She wasn't lying to herself about not feeling Sin. The creature had taken away her life, her love. She didn't care about the population of Spira.. But Chappu.. She still felt. It was the basis of her detached actions, the root of her hatred.  
  
"I want people to look up to me..!" Rikku pouted lightly, her feelings on the subject weren't as deep as Lulu's.  
  
"Then people would stop playing games with you.. Right?"  
  
"Games?"  
  
"Oh.. Nevermind." The mage looked away.. Both smirking, and frowning on the inside. This was selfish. She was going to force Auron and Rikku from each other, relationship or not for her own needs. Her need to protect Rikku, her need for another person.. She reluctantly anticipated Rikku's plee for information.  
  
"Please tell me Lu?"  
  
"It's about Sir Auron."  
  
"What 'bout him?"  
  
"Alcohol loosens his lips. He said alot one night, when we had night watch." She glanced down towards Rikku, to make sure the girl was absorbed. "Why he let you in the group. His _real_ feelings." She waited.. Savoring the bittersweet lies she was about to feed to the Al Bhed girl.  
  
"..Wh..What did he say?"  
  
"You would've never gotten in if he had not offered Yuna the choice. It was up to him. Remember how he stared you down? You were just an Al Bhed heathen to him."  
  
"He.. He never said anything! He even defended me at Macalania Temple though. I don't understand Lu." Rikku sounded quite puzzled, but trusted the black mage in full.  
  
"He defended you only so that we could enter the temple as a group.. And the more in numbers, the better chances we had against a confrontation.. Which was iminent with Seymour. He let you in because.." She paused, before quickly coming up with a clever lie. "..You know how Yunalesca.. Well.."  
  
Rikku nodded.  
  
"You are his penance. He is about to be sent, as soon as Sin is defeated.. And his part in the role of Sin makes him feel guilty.. In order to relieve the guilt, he took a punishment upon himself. _Bearing your burden_. He believes it will cleanse his mistakes when he is sent to the Farplane."  
  
"I.. I'm just his punishment?" Those swirling emerald optics were moist with tears.. It wasn't for any liking towards the unsent man, for she hadn't realized much in the slightest.. With the exception of a miniscule crush perhaps, but nothing she was interested in pursuing.. It just hurt her to think she was a burden, a dead man's penance. If she were not here for Yuna, she would've left. It was about then they were nearing the camp.  
  
"Rikku.. I know it hurts. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Lu."  
  
"Protect yourself from him."  
  
"How..?"  
  
"You know how, Rikku." They were at the edge of the camp though, and Lulu relieved the burden of wood from Rikku's arms as her moggle headed towards the center of the tents.. Setting up it's pile for Lulu to cast a fire spell upon. Lulu proceeded to her nightly duties, causing the pile of wood to combust into flickers and flames. Rikku remained at the edge of the camp, teary eyed.. Lulu was the only person there.. Yuna and Tidus were probably off again.. And she heared muffled sounds of what was most likely Wakka in his tent, cursing aloud about his misplaced blitzball..  
  
Squinting into the distance, she saw the familiar figures of Auron and Kimahri stalk towards the camp. Auron's head was bowed downwards.. Kimahri noticed Rikku, the expression on her face.. Gold hued eyes sharply noticed the tears swelling up, and the ones that had spilt.. The uncharacteristic sadness in her visage..   
  
"Rikku." Kimahri gruffly muttered.  
  
It was then Auron looked up to see Rikku turn about abruptly and run off in the opposite direction.. He had suspected Lulu to say something, after the tone she used on him.. Just what, he needed to find out.. And he too, followed suit, following after the girl, through the camp.. First a walk.. Progressing into a jog, and then a full out run. He was getting to old for chases, Rikku was much younger, and flexible, so she would have the advantage in quickly weaving in and out of the trees.  
  
Kimahri calmly entered the camp, gazing at the two as they fled the scene.. Soon out of sight.. Not even looking to Lulu when he spoke. "Lulu did wrong."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Mwuah! Aurikku interaction next chapter. I just wanted to   
develop Lulu's relationship in here. I plan on developing Kimahri/Auron..  
Not sure about the others.  
  
  
  
  



	8. PenancexSinner

**Yay. Lotsa reviews.  
  
Alrighty.. Sorry it took me soo long! Hella much school  
work an stuff.. An yeah.. I'm doing this inbetween essays!  
  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Rikku, wait!" Was his hoarse call out to her, pleading for the girl ahead of him to stop. He was right, she had the obvious advantage.. Size, flexibility, perfect for weaving complicated paths through the trees and brush; compiled with a head start. However, he had endurance. Soon enough, the girl's speed would begin to slow, and his steady pace would eventually begin to close the distance between them.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure why he was chasing her at first. Something inside of him instinctively prompted him to follow her.. Though he reassured himself it was only because she was a member of the group, a guardian, and perhaps Lulu was tearing all of the guardians apart and he just didn't know it yet? Though, that was a question for later.  
  
"Rikku." His glove clad hand reached out and yanked the girl roughly by the elbow backwards and inevitably into his arms from behind.. He only meant to hold her in place.. Or did he secretly want to console her? To his surprise, she didn't kick, yell, or flail wildly in his constraining grasp.. She just stood there, limply, like a ragdoll in his arms. He lifted his hands up to her shoulders and spun her around to face him, letting his hands return to within his coat an at his side.  
  
She wasn't crying any more, her expression was just vacuous. Empty.. Aloof.. Just as the mage's.  
  
"What did Lulu say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Rikku." His voice was firmer now, more of a command. He wanted to know what Lulu was saying to the group, to her..  
  
"I said 'nothing'." With that, Rikku plainly moved to the side.. And tried to move around his left.. Though her actions were rather dull. Auron extended his arm up before her, not allowing her to pass. That's when she looked up at him, and his good russet eye widened.. She was.. Angry.. It was obvious in her eyes if not on her visage.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you again." His extended arm grabbed onto her shoulder again and roughly moved her back infront of him.  
  
"I said it was **nothing**!" Rikku balled her hands into fists as she yelled. She couldn't mimic Lulu's facade for long.  
  
"That's bullshit Rikku, and you know it! Tell me, now."  
  
Rikku was speechless, just looking up at him. She never remembered him raising his voice like that, at anybody. It was then that everything Lulu said to her seemed to make perfect sense. He hated her. Just.. She couldn't protect herself in an aloof exterior, Rikku needed to express her emotions..  
  
"I know you hate me. I know I was just your penance, for what you did to cause Sin.. Ya know?"  
  
"I..." Auron knew what Lulu said to the girl was all lies.. He had never revealed anything about himself, his real feelings to such a full extent.. But.. Had she assumed correctly? He was looking for penance.. He wanted to be cleansed of the Sins he commited before his sending.. This second pilgrimage was his penance.. And Rikku, along with the rest of the group, were part of that burden.. Though, they weren't his punishments, they were part of his promise. "That's not true."  
  
Rikku noticed the hesitation, and tears began to swell up again. "You're lying! Your.. Lying.." Her voice firm at first, became choked with her coughs and sniffles. Auron only stood there before her, and though he seemed unmoved.. If one saw his eyes, they watched in a melancholy fashion. He lifted up his gloved palm to remove his lenses from his visage, unveiling his one good russet ocular, and the healed over one. Rikku didn't even notice he was staring right down at her.. Or the look in his eyes.  
  
_I should just leave.._ Auron grew uncomfortable with the situation.. Though, he only had the urge to move, not the physical will. Something kept him there, despite the fact he offered Rikku no comfort.. It felt as if something were swelling up inside of him, and his thoughts were in disarray.. Straying from the fact the journey was penance.. Digressing to his past as always.. Yet focused curiously upon the crying Al Bhed.  
  
Did she really care about what he thought of her? And although his feelings contradicted the calm tone in his voice; he spoke as firmly as he had before. "Do you not believe me?"  
  
Rikku's head was now bowed down, bangs veiling her eyes. "I don't."  
  
"What if you were my penance then? Why would that matter to you?" He narrowed his eyes cynically.. Though he didn't speak in contempt, he only wanted to know why the matter had bothered the girl. "My position with you and the rest of the members of Yuna's pilgrimage with mean nothing after we vanquish Sin." There was another lengthy pause to follow.. "Since I am.. to be sent." Auron recalled.. When she explained to Tidus at the Farplane, that when people are sent.. That it is believed, atleast by the Al Bhed, that they were nothing more than souless phantoms.. Images portrayed by pyreflies.. If she truly believed this, there would be no point in caring about his opinons.  
  
"I.. I don't care..!" She lifted her head up, hands balled into little fists and held closely to her chest. "I just don't want anybody's last memories of me to be a punishment! I don't want somebody to be sent believing that I was their penance! .. It does matter to me.. "  
  
Auron was silent for a moment, astonished, though his expression didn't portray this.. And silently he turned away from her.. Leaving her as she stood there by herself. "I'm sorry." He muttered beneath his breath and stalked away.. Rikku decided to take a seat, right there by herself.. While she dried her tears.  
  
He returned to the camp shortly afterwards.. Everybody was gathered around the fire, and were all seemingly curious as to the whereabouts of Rikku and Auron, who previously ran off.  
  
" 'ey.. Where's Rikku? " Tidus inquired, idly stirring his portion of a stew in his bowl. Auron ignored him.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, Sir Auron.. You do owe Yuna an explanation." Lulu cut in slyly..  
  
"I may owe Yuna one, but I owe you nothing." Was his curt retort as he walked up towards the mage, who was seated on her own log.. Nearest Kimahri and Wakka. "Come. We must talk."  
  
"Certainly, Sir Auron." And with that toxic violet smirk she pushed herself to stand, and the duo left from the camp. Nobody questioned their leave.. Though Kimahri was the only one who understood the situation.. The others believed that the mage, and the unsent man; both aloof, wise, and calm were probably deliberating over important issues pertaining to the pilgrimage..  
  
Little did they know what was in store.. What ran through the minds of the two detached guardians.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hm.. Debating on what will happen next.. Got a pretty good idea..  
Dun hate me for what may happen!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. ThoughtxThinker

**lalala..  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Silence echoed through the vacuous forest as the two stalked farther and farther away from the camp. The sterling twinkles of the trees, the dim glow of what little light filtered through the dense canopy.. It was maybe early evening by now.. Since the group had taken time to walk to and set up camp between early and mid afternoon.  
  
Finally, Lulu came to a halt.. Auron stopping shortly after, ahead of her, but his back still turned. He eased his chin upwards a little, as a few wisps of charcoal and tainted gray tendrils strayed upon his scarred visage. A discontent expression tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, Sir Auron?"  
  
He still remained silent. What was he to say to Lulu? His duties compelled him to question her position in possibly splitting up the group.. He had believed that her meddling with his affairs, along with Rikku's may only be a small part of her plot.. Perhaps she was aiming for dissension within the ranks of the guardians? To avoid the final battle with Sin? Though.. Another thought swelt in his mind.. He wanted to speak not only on behalf of the group, but on behalf of Rikku.. He couldn't nail the feeling that the name caused. He could only relate it to the feeling of completeness he felt journeying with Jecht and Braska.. Somehow.. It wasn't the same.  
  
"Sir Auron?" The mage questioned, taking half a step forward, but another one back as Auron spoke.  
  
"Do you fear Sin?"  
  
Lulu shook her head, puzzled by his question.. Of all things, she would want to get revenge upon the creature which took the life of Chappu.. Wouldn't she? "I only wish to avenge Chappu." It was true, she wanted to be rid of Sin.. She hated the being with every ounce of her soul.. Though at the same time, her bitterness caused her no sympathy for those who died because of Sin's wrath.  
  
She remembered.. Back in Kilika..  
  
_Lulu recalled her tone with Tidus when he questioned the ceremony Yuna was performing.. The sending.. How matter-of-factly she sounded. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" It was one more day in Spira for her, nothing different. Not happier, nor sadder than any other day of her life.  
  
She remembered.. When Yuna had completed her first sending..  
_  
_"No tears next time.." The mage slipped one lace draped arm about Yuna's shoulderblades, her other hand; covered by the luxurious ebon satin of her gown smoothed the Summoner's tresses. Tears had spilt from the eyes of the girl who had performed such a massive sending.  
  
Though.. She only wished to comfort who was like a sister to her, Yuna. She felt no remorse for those who had died, and encouraged the girl to shed no tears for the tragedy.. Sin already had taken away all it could from her, Chappu. Though, she cared for Yuna, Wakka, and Kimahri deeply.. Along with the other members of the group later on, they still couldn't amount to what she had lost.  
  
Leaving the ruined docks towards the Inn, she recalled the blitzball floating amongst the waves and broken planks of wood..  
  
_Perhaps, if it weren't for Yuna's pilgrimage, she'd very well let Sin ravage Spira with it's spiral of death.. Yuna had provided her good reason to avenge her lover's death, and without the Summoner, she may have sunken even deeper into a fit of hate, and bitter memories.  
  
"Then why do you insist on creating discord between myself and Rikku, and perhaps the others?"  
  
"Not the others."  
  
"Only us?"  
  
"That is right.." She tilted her head to the side, caliginous oculars averting their gaze downwards in a soft, yet slightly shamed matter.. Beads clacking as her braids cascaded down her shouldlers and back. Her moggle doll slipped out of her grasp to stand on the ground, and with a blink of the mage's lashes became inanimate.  
  
"Tell me." Auron didn't ask, he demanded an explanation.. As he idly shifted his position so he turned about to face the mage.. His gaze was piercing, and unforgiving.. The full potency of his stare was dimmed only by those tinted lenses he fashioned upon his countenance.. Concealing in part his scar.  
  
Lulu hesitated.. But she knew he wasn't going to let her get away without explaining her actions. She tilted her head back upwards to look up at him, directly. Atramentous lashes hardly batting over her eyes, lilac dust framed sphericals intently staring back. She took a series of steps towards him before there was barely any distance between them, the sterling glow of the forest playing upon her pallid complexion.. A delectable smile upon her lips.  
  
Auron didn't seem to waver, despite the phantasmic, ghostly pulchritudinous features of the mage.. And the miniscule amount of space she left between them.  
  
"Because.. You'll hurt her when your gone." Lulu sighed, taking a brief moment to glance downwards.. Taking her gaze of the unconcealed features of the man who stood before her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He didn't understand what she was getting at.. Of course, he knew she meant Rikku.. Though he didn't understand how she could come to the conclusion they were in any way involved with each other.  
  
"How you were both out late together.."  
  
"I was escorting her to the lake."  
  
"Why you are talking to me now.."  
  
"For the unity of the group."  
  
"I saw the way you ran after her! Without another moment's thought..!" She tilted her head to look up at him sharply. She had seen that panicked expression which swept his visage as Rikku retreated, however brief and fleeting it was.. How he questioned nothing, even his own involvement in the matter yet charged after her as if he were running from the Farplane itself.  
  
Auron hadn't given the situation another thought..Until Lulu brought it up.. He remembered it so clearly.. Almost as clearly as the instant Yunalesca had struck him.  
  
_"Rikku." A gruff voice muttered from besides him. Kimahri had uttered her name, and for some reason his head perked at the mention of the Al Bhed's name.. Despite the fact he had been quite content staring down at the trodden dirt pathway before them.  
  
When he did look up, that feeling which prompted him to raise his watch sunk. He watched as she turned and fled the area.. He remembered the wave of panic which struck him, something he hadn't felt many times since his death.. He recalled his thoughts as he chased her.. Convincing himself he needed to pursue her for the good of the group..  
  
_He was lying to himself, coming up with legit reasons to be with the Al Bhed, excuses for his pursuit.. It took the mage's inquiry for him to realize this. Though he wouldn't admit it to her.. He had barely let himself realize it.  
  
"You have feelings for her..?" The mage questioned following his silence.  
  
"Of course not." He retorted.  
  
A coy smirk coiled it's way upon her tiers and she extended her hands upwards.. Deep lilac nails tugging at the collar which concealed the lower half of his scarred countenance. He raised his gloved hand upwards quickly and roughly grasped her wrist, squeezing so tightly it caused the Besadian mage to wince. "I have a feeling there is more to it that you are telling me." He almost hissed, but retained his composure. He wasn't easily swayed by her charms, rigorous training as a warrior monk taught him such dicipline.  
  
"Must I say, Sir Auron?" Despite the sly and seductive tone of her voice, she had a sadness in her eyes. And the question went unanswered by the man, she knew he was waiting her full reply. "The sadness we share, the losses we endured.. And..Because of all this.. I have learned to.. I have come to.. I- I love you, Sir Auron."  
  
They **both** knew it was a lie. She knew she didn't love him, she only loved Chappu.. And he knew it too, she was only looking for somebody to displace her bitterness, to temporarily relieve her loneliness. _Women. _He thought. She was using the word 'love' to justify her emptiness, her lust, everything that was taken away from her when Chappu was killed.   
  
"You don't."  
  
"You understand me then." He understood the lack of meaning the word now held for her, and his grip eased as he contemplated her pain.. What drove her to such.. Seizing the opportunity, she briskly tugged his collar down.. He tensed for a moment as he let his gloved palm rest idly at his side once again. Raising herself onto her toes, she tilted her head so that their lips met.. She initiated, she was the aggressor in the locking of lips.. Slender digits removing those lenses from his eyes before she reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.  
  
He seemed just as stoic, and unmoved as before, though Lulu was not to be disappointed. One palm gently reached up to stroke the side of his face, creased with frown lines.. The other slipping inside of his coat where he hung his arm as she came to lean against him.. Despite his dispassionate demeanor.   
  
He only stood there, and waited as long as it would take for her to lose interest.. He knew she was only a lonely woman on the inside.. Was he only a lonely bitter man beneath his exterior? He sighed, and let her remain as she was..  
  
Little did they know that a disappointed blitzer was sulking his way back towards the camp.. Wakka had gone to find Lulu and Auron to inform them of their night watch schedules. He was happy to find that he and Lulu shared the same watch hour, but his delight faded upon catching a glimpse of the mage and unsent guardian finding sanctuary in one another.  
  
And so he sighed, smoothing his crimson mane as he trudged his way back towards the others.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Whatcha think?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. GodhandxMasamune

**lalala.. and.. Lulu dies in this chapter! NOT!  
I wouldn't do that.. Though I must admit, I wanna. Hehe.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everybody sat at the campfire in silence.. Even Tidus was quiet, and idly stirred the contents of his bowl. It had been this way for the longest of times. Nobody bothered to break the silence, and perhaps the awkward feel in the air was too thick to be cut by a conversation. Lulu's make up tainted her complexion, running down the sides of her visage, Wakka was of very low spirits.. Yuna and Tidus were extremely quiet, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.. With the exception of a couple sidelong glances Tidus threw towards Auron. Kimahri was the only person on normal behavior, silently seated beside Rikku who was definately contrasting her usual alive and upbeat attitude.  
  
Wakka had without a doubt shared his disappointment with Yuna; who was closest to Lulu, with the exception of himself and possibly Kimahri. If one shares with Yuna, one shares with Tidus.. And if one shares information with Tidus, everybody else, including Rikku, was bound to find out. Though.. Wakka wasn't there to spy upon the mage and guardian in the final moments of their meeting..  
  
_Lulu hugged the man tightly, seeking comfort in his unopened arms; leaning her head against his chest. He had done nothing, not even in the slightest did he return her affection, or even seem to notice she was still attached to his midsection.  
  
"Is something wrong...?" Lulu spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"I am waiting for you to leave."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
Auron only tilted his head to look up. He felt sympathy for the woman, without a doubt, but the way she went about quelling her sadness, relieving her bitter memories was wrong to him. It only made him pity her even more.  
  
"I offer you no comfort."  
  
"Why..? ..Why won't anybody ever take care of me for once..?" She began to tear slightly, but all moisture was concealed beneath her lashes. She felt as if there was no other in the group that understand the comfort she needed, the compassion she lacked.. And now, she had been rejected by her ideal oasis, a man who seemed the very calm of a storm. Her hands gripped upon his waist tightly, violet nails digging through the layers of cloth and threatening to puncture the flesh.  
  
"You are asking the wrong person."  
  
"That can't be right.. We share--"  
  
He flinched a bit, causing her to withdraw her grasp about him.. Roughly did he grab from her hands his lenses, though held them in his hand.. The full potency of his solid gaze piercing through her as his voice roared with an anger he had learned to supress to well.. Though, the mage had pushed him far enough, then even farther. "We share nothing..!" He almost spat, before he slipped his lenses over his eyes again, and brought his collar up to conceal his visage.. He inhaled deeply before continuing, with a calm, but still upset and frustrated tone. "What you believe we share is only your blame, bitterness, loneliness, and lust. It sickens me that you would toy with emotions, and even a simple word just to justify the emptiness you feel." What was that word? Love.  
  
Lulu almost growled at his outburst. Was he right? She wouldn't admit it, but to an extent, he was. She was using the word and emotion love to help replace Chappu. She was manipulating a man who had no interest in her just for her own selfish comfort; and possibly damaging his relationship with an innocent girl in the process.. Yet, it hurt her to admit it. "You're wrong.." She was reluctant to realize the truth.  
  
"Am I?"   
  
Lulu raised her lace draped hand to her eyes and wiped the swelling moisture.. He was right.. Little by little every word he said brought her to realize what she didn't want to admit to herself.. But had known all along. She can't replace Chappu out of her loneliness. She couldn't replace him. She would live with his memory, but to be rid of her loneliness.. She had to be with somebody out love, not bitterness. "I.."  
  
Auron waited for her to finish.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir Auron.. I really am.."  
  
And though Auron did feel pity on her situation, he didn't feel sorry for the situation she had brought upon herself. "Apology accepted on one condition."  
  
"Certainly.. " She sniffled lightly, mascara and lilac hues trickling down her cheeks as her makeup spilt alongside her tears. "..Sir Auron."  
  
"Never again will you speak to me regarding anything but the pilgrimage."   
  
With that, they returned to camp.. Auron leading the way, and Lulu dragging far behind, comforted by her moggle doll._  
  
**And so the scene is brought back to the silent camp**.  
  
Rikku placed her bowl down, still almost full to the top, on the log before herself.  
  
"Rikku, eat." Kimahri gruffly spoke, the first words for the camp that evening together as they ate their dinner. Rikku simply shrugged with a sigh, before feigning a smile before looking up at the cobalt furred creature.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Auron glanced up at her from where his gaze rested on the fire. He didn't eat with the group, infact, he barely ate at all. If he did, it was purely to sustain the habit he had developed during his short lifetime. Though, his gaze once more fell back to the flickers of the light. Hesitantly, Wakka stood up, stretching his arms above his head..  
  
"I think I'ma start watch now Lu. You're ready, ya?"  
  
"Wakka, we will take watch tomorrow night. Auron has volunteered himself and Rikku for tonight." Lulu stood up from her seat. She, as well as Auron knew the statement was a lie, but it was one for the better.. Her apology to him and the Al Bhed."Come Yuna, you must get your rest." In her polite obedience, Yuna rose to her feet, offering the group a polite bow as she followed the obsidian clad vixen to their tent. Kimahri followed, only to stand outside the tent they had entered together as a faithful guard. Paws crossed upon that pallid cerulean furred chest of his.  
  
"Well, alright. 'ey, you coming?" Wakka motioned for Tidus to follow him, which he did, perking up now that the setting was far less tense.  
  
"Yea, be right there!" He stood up, but didn't abandon the fire before looking back to Auron and Rikku. "You guys gonna be alright?"  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
"Well, alright then." And so Tidus and Wakka abandoned the fire, and left for their tents. Night had fallen upon the sleepy camp, and only Auron, Rikku, and Wakka remain outside for watch. Kimahri was always out there, but his heavy lids had drooped dangerously low, and he was reluctantly fighting off sleep.  
  
The Al Bhed and legendary guardian were silent for what seemed the longest of times.. Auron keeping his gaze low upon the flames, and Rikku avoiding full eye contact between her curious glimpses and glances at the man. It all brough her back to when he chased her down in the forest, and told her that what Lulu said wasn't true.  
  
She believed him.  
  
It was hard for her to realize at first, but he himself said that his relations with the group would no longer matter after his sending.. If he truly believed such, why would it matter how she felt about him? He must've had some reason that she didn't understand for needing to undo Lulu's word's so promptly.. And yet, Lulu had also told her to stay away from him, but arranged their nightwatch together? It was all so confusing to the young girl, but it all pointed in one direction. Lulu had lied. Not that it mattered anymore, Rikku was never one to hold a grudge.  
  
She had been too lost and absorbed in her thoughts to have noticed that he was standing up, staring off into the distance somewhere. "Rikku."  
  
Her attention immediately perked up.  
  
"Let's go." He swung his massive blade upon his shoulder, and in response Rikku stood, fastening the clasps of her claw tightly around her arm. With that, Auron dashed off towards the trees, towards the object that had sparked his interest.. A growl, a rustle in the bushes. Rikku simple followed behind him, his scarlet cloak fluttering wildly in the air as the unlikely duo prepared to encounter a fiend.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Looks like Lulu is backing off? Maybe, maybe not. Relationships  
always need problems, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. SacrificexJudge

**Yup. I updated with not one, but two chapters in one day!  
Think of it as making up for the Auron and Lulu scene. Whew.  
Rest assured, he in no way responded to the woman who needs  
a shirt. Bwuah!  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Stay on your guard."  
  
Rikku offered a quick nod as she came to stand besides the man who weilded a massive sword upon his shoulder. The tempered ebon blade, and flaming highlights which branded the odd metal weapon, the circular indents.. It was none other than his Masamune. Rikku's weapon wasn't her legendary one, for it was quite the useless weight without it's proper powerups.. So she had been armed with a simple claw; with a poison touch.  
  
The area about them went silent as they awaited the fiend's appearance. Lizards, Chimeras, Elements, they were all common in this area. Rikku only hoped the fiend wouldn't cause a great disturbance, and would be handled with ease. _A growl._ Though, when nothing sprung forth to challenge them, Rikku's patience began to wan.  
  
"Aur--"  
  
"Shh." He hushed her, russet ocular narrowed in concentration as he tried his best to hear for something. The fiend was retreating. _A_ _hiss_. "This way." Once again, he tightened his grip upon the hilt of his blade and headed farther off, Rikku could only follow as she protested.  
  
"If the fiend is moving away from camp, why should we bother?"  
  
".. we wait for the Chimera to bring it's friends?"  
  
Rikku blinked, averting her gaze to the path ahead as they ran.. Only to abruptly come to a sliding halt when Auron stopped suddenly. _How does he know what it is? And bring it's friends? Reinforcements? _Rikku pondered. It seemed odd that a Chimera would turn tail to get more fiends. Sure, smaller fiends came in groups of maybe three, sometimes even a rare four when wasps were about.. But Chimeras usually traveled alone and occassionally in pairs; it was odd for one to turn back to find another.  
  
Though, Auron had been through this forest many times before, as a guardian and a warrior monk. He had grown accustomed to the distinctive sounds the fiends in this vicinity as well as many others. It didn't take a genius to identify a Chimera.. A hiss, a grow, a snort, a squawk.. He also knew very well the solitary nature of these massive creatures, and how uncharacteristic of one it was to turn back from battle.. The moment he realized the creature was retreating, he knew it was accompanied.. By what? A Guado.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind one of Maester Seymour's former servants was up to this. Guados were able to hold some power above fiends, including, if not especially Chimeras.. They had used fiends chasing the group away from the Macalania Temple, and fought along the creatures in the assault of the Al Bhed Home. They were also quite common in Macalania, due to the fact that Guadosalam was not too far away.. Many a time the group had encountered Guados and their fiends in battles, and most of the time, the Guados prefered to be in pairs.. So he had suspected the fiend and it's master had turned tail to find their companions.  
  
Why would a Guado be after them? Yuna and her guardians were no longer friends of the Guado people after disposing of their Maester. Though his true intent was vicious, he was their own light of hope and link to the Bevelle hierchy. The only reason the group had gone through Guadosalam unapposed so many times was the fact Guados lacked the spirit to fight back.. With the exception of a few, such as Tromell, and a handful of daring Guados who would oppose Yuna and her troop.  
  
Auron was running ahead, and Rikku was bringing up the rear.. Though soon, his pace began to slow as another series of sounds began to emerge from new directions. Furtively, the lanky form of a Guado slipped about from around a tree. He was the average Guado, erratic forest hued hair, nose high collar, drab attire.. Slinking out besides it's master was a Chimera.  
  
"How did you know to follow me?" The guado prompted.  
  
Auron's smirk was so faint it couldn't be detected, even if one could see past his collar. "I knew the Chimera was not alone."  
  
"Oh.. Then I am sure you saw this coming, too." The guado formed a grin, though that toxic smile was also hidden by a collar similar to Auron's. It was then a muffled yelp was heard, and Auron quickly turned about, one hand extended; palm outwards.. The other one grasping tightly the hilt of his Masamune, ready to attack. To his shock, it was to discover Rikku squirming and struggling in the constraining grasp of another Guado, who was accompanied by a nidhogg. The man's lengthy arms ancased about the girl, slender digits mufflin her countenance so that she couldn't cry out. The guado took care to restrain her clawed arm so that she could not inflict damage, nor a status ailment in the process of her thrashing.  
  
Auron knew the odds were against them.  
  
He cursed beneath his breath, turning back to face the speaking guado. "Leave us be." It was amazing to Rikku how calm he could be, despite the situation.. Especially in her case. The scene was silent for a moment, and in the idle waiting period the fiends began to snarl impatiently. The Chimera's handler was the fiirst to shatter the silence with a hearty, yet disturbingly relaxed chuckle. Wiping his eye with a slender finger.  
  
"Ah.. You murder our Maester, yet wish us to express mercy upon you?"  
  
Auron remained silent. The guado knew of the sphere Jyscal left behind, however, it was a rule that humans not meddle in the affairs of the other races of Spira. It was of no use for the scarlet guardian to argue his case, and in no way was he compelled to plee for their lieves, despite their comprimising situation.  
  
"Very well, be silent." The guado gestured to his companion who moved cautiously about Auron, Rikku still confined in his arms, crimson dragon following behind him. Soon the two guado stood side by side, as did their fiends. "We shall spare you on one condition."  
  
"And if I obey that condition, will our campsite remain undisturbed?" Auron's brow furrowed, single russet spherical narrowed tensely behind his lenses. Rikku was fatigued from her struggle in the guado's arms, and had reluctantly given up. It was best she preserve her energy.  
  
"Certainly." Quite charmingly, and eloquently spoken by the guado.. Almost in the fashion the Maester himself would have spoken it.  
  
"And the condition." Not phrased as a question, as so often Auron tended to do such.  
  
"That the girl remain in our custody."  
  
Rikku shook her head, trying to yell through the palm of the second guado's hand. Auron arched a brow at such an odd request. What could the guado want with her?  
  
"Is that really neccessary?"  
  
"The Al Bhed, heathens of machina, are the living embodiment of our past sins. They have summoned Sin upon us." The guado inhaled, and continued. "The Maester Seymour taught us this. He told us what Jyscal would not.. That if we, the Guado's, brought the Al Bhed to justice.. Yevon would accept us with open arms. During our attack on the Al Bhed Home, we were praised by the Maesters."  
  
"So, you believed you were beginning a holy war? Your attack on Bikanel?"  
  
"We are very well aware how different we look, how strange we are to the eyes of many. We have never truly been accepted into Yevon, with the exception of Jyscal, and Seymour.. Though, now they are both dead, thanks to your lady Summoner.. We are the lonely peoples of Spira who dwell by a realm of death, the Farplane. If we were to make ourselves great, rid the world of the living Sins, the Al Bhed.. We can be accepted... We can very well overlook the crimes you and your summoner has commited, and seize a bigger prize. The dissension and destruction of the Al Bhed."  
  
"And you intend to do so with the possession of one girl?"  
  
"We know very well who's daughter this is."  
  
"I have seen very few guado's who have expressed the spirit to fight.. Even against us, those accused of murdering your 'beloved' Maester."  
  
"Fighting against your summoner is nothing more than revenge. Not everybody is willing to sacrifice themselves for what has already been lost. The liberation of the Guado people, and the destruction of the Al Bhed is a very real possibility. That, that we will fight for. Myself and my companion are dedicated to renewing the holy war against the Al Bhed.. As of now, nobody else shares our passion.. Though, if we return with the girl, the people will fight."  
  
Rikku's spiral sphericals were moist, brimming with tears.. Though they also possesed a subdued anger. It seemed as if a sadness had overwhelmed the anger she had for their words, their contempt.. Though it wasn't what they said, or their possible plans that her settled in a melancholy emotion.. They had only inspired the anger that was drowning in her despair.. It was Auron's possible decision. It was a choice between her, and her people.. Or his duty as a guardian, his promises to Jecht and Braska.  
  
Sure, there was a very good chance that the guados they were dealing with were nothing more than lunatics. It was doubtful they could ever raise a strong resistance against the Al Bhed, especially with the current condition of the temples.. And so the scale was tipped even more. It was a choice between Rikku, and his promises, his duty..   
  
If he were to choose Rikku, not only would they have to fend off a Chimera, a Nidhogg, and two Guados on their own.. That was, if Rikku could escape the grasp of the guado.. Otherwise Auron was on his own. If they were to fail, the guados would go after the others.  
  
If he were to let them take her, his summoner, his promise to Jecht, and the rest of the group would be spared. The possible lives of the others in exchange for one girl.   
  
"Make your decision."   
  
Auron hesitated. He weighed the possibilities.. And though he was reluctant to admit it, he had a decade's worth of promises, and a life's worth of training weighted against Rikku on the scale of priorities. It was selfish of them both, to choose the option of going against the guados. They were lucky in the first place that such an offer was made, the guados could've very well outnumbered them and just headed for the camp.  
  
His voice was uncertain as he spoke.. Cracking with a hesitant tone that Rikku had never heard him speak. He gazed directly towards a wide eyed and frightened young girl, a discontent frown forming along the features of his visage. Something ached for him to make this choice, pressed him to make this choice.. But something else in his body protested, ripping away at him. There was a fight, a dispute taking place between his morals and his own wants.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry.."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Oh no! Aaaaah! The suspense! Poor Rikku.  
BWAUAHAHA!  
- gets tied up in a long white coat and hauled off. -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. PurexTainted

Finally. A continuation.. I know it's been forever. Sorry for the delay, but thanks for the reviews! They inspired me to continue. 3  
  
Italics for Flashbacks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Transparent dew began to form along the brow of the usually stoic man. Though his expression did not break, his body had begun to do so. Voice dry, he almost ceased to produce a response.. It seemed as if the words were lodged deep in his throat and refused to be said.  
  
"I'm.. Sorry.." It was a mere whisper..  
  
"You've made a wise decision." The lead quado turned, as he kept Rikku in his grasp. Sending a sligt motion of his hand to signal his partner and their monster companions. They were on their road to retreat.. And Rikku had been forced to cease her struggling or risk herself in the hands of her captors, though she was hardly in any mood to fight. She was rejected. Utterly given away. He had no choice in her mind.. Everything was weighted against her, so she couldn't blame him. Yet, she still hurt. She'd willingly sacrifice herself for Yuna, yet the idea Auron made the choice burned her.  
  
Though just as soon as they had turned, Rikku felt the grasp of her attacker tighten. He tensed violently against her as his muscles spasmed, uttering a low excruciating moan until he went limp and fell lifelessly from Rikku. Rikku squealed in horror as she felt a splatter of crimson from her captor, bloodstains, land upon her. It was all happening too fast, the actions didn't compute in her head..  
  
He had been slain in an instant. One precise blow..  
  
Her vision began to fade as she slipped into the grasp of shock.. And almost as lifelessly did her body tumble to the ground. Though not before she caught a blurry glimpse of a crimson clad man weilding his sword like none other had done before.. And then, she slipped into a fainted abyss.. Hearing the gruff voice of her savior.  
  
"..I'm sorry. Jecht.. Braska."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"..Uhn." Rikku shook her head as she came to rise from her spot on the ground. Surprised to see that she wasn't where she remembered. Instead of laying in the dirt, blood stained and shaken, she found herself rather cleaned up and on her own bedroll. Further observation led her to realize she was at their prior camp site.. The flames of a steady fire flickering not too far away.  
  
Though, it was empty. Where had everybody else gone? The tents were down, the majority of stuff had been taken.. And Rikku had been knocked out the whole time. 'cept one other bedroll, which was occupied opposite to hers..  
  
"Sir Auron!" Yuna was quite surprised to find him stalking back to camp, Rikku limply slung over his shoulder, bloodstained and worn. The whole party were in shock as they peered out of their tents to see. Lulu and Yuna of course were the first to reach the pair.. Lulu helping Auron get Rikku into her tent, and tending to the girl from there. As soon as Auron had exited, the mage was alone with the girl. Rikku, lay quietly unaware.  
  
".So gullible." With a sigh, Lulu tended to her clothes. Stripping away the bloodstained articles as she turned away from the girl, and began her use of an array of helpful spells which would speed up the washing process. Water to cleanse, fire to dry. "Crimson isn't a fitting color of a girl so innocent. I know these stains weren't by your own hand.. But for your own.. But at what cost..?" The woman shook her head as she tended to her duties.  
  
Outside the tent, Yuna tended to Auron's wounds with her curative magic. Wakka, Tidus, and Kimahri sat not too far away. "Yuna." He uttered behind the cover of his collar.  
  
"Yes Sir Auron?"  
  
He wanted to say sorry, but it just couldn't come out.. Because the people he wanted to apologize to weren't there. He wanted to say sorry to Jecht and Braska. Yet, something in Yuna's eyes seemed to quell his agony. Something in there reminded him of Braska, that calm, forgiving man. Something told him he had been forgiven already.  
  
".We need time to recover, the rest of you can move ahead to a better spot."  
  
"..Eh.." The shocked reply from Tidus, who overheard. The others were silent.  
  
"I'm not in my best condition. Nor is Rikku. Our recovery will slow you down." .. He paused. "Rikku and I need some time."  
  
Yuna's eyes softened a bit as she offered him a delicate smile. "Certainly, Sir Auron."  
  
That's how it had happened. There was almost no question in Rikku's mind as to who slept in the other bedroll. Steadily she rose to her feet, and quietly slipped besides the slumbering Auron, taking a seat by him. She couldn't tell if he was slumbering or not, all she did was assume he was.  
  
She was still rather frightened from the incident earlier.. Without a doubt, Auron had taken them down single handedly for her. She rarely saw the brutality of his strength, but she felt it this time. She felt the warmth of the blood of her enemies so vividly upon her skin. It made her shudder to think of it. Though.. That same incident was her salvation. She had only thanks for the man who saved her.  
  
Yet when she looked down upon his face, battle scars, frownlines.. She saw the ages of pain he had endured, and only more to come. It frightened her slightly.. Was she scared? Seemed so.. By the expression Auron caught on her face when that single ocular opened to peer at the girl. Rikku almost tumbled back, startled as he rose into a seated position. Perhaps he only slept out of habit, rather than need?  
  
"Kya.."  
  
Auron turned his back to Rikku, facing the fire as he sat up. His coat was off, laying on the ground besides his bedroll.. Vaunting the raven hued shirt which fit the contour of his chest and back.. Leaving his arms exposed, the scars of many years blazed upon his flesh.. Even those of a recent encounter. Rikku was speechless, and blushed slightly as she looked away uncomfortably.  
  
She was both thankful and scared.. Realizing how little she did know about the man before her.  
  
"I'm.. Sorry about earlier, Rikku."  
  
Sorry? He saved her.  
  
"What do you mean? You saved me! ..Do you regret it?"  
  
It was then he tugged his collar down slightly, rubbing his palm against his rough unshaven visage.. "I only regret.." He turned about to face her, rising to his feet as he stood up, towering over her. Rikku followed, also standing as she faced him.. Peering up at him with those spiraling green orbs. "I only regret that you had to witness any of it."  
  
"Auron.."  
  
With that, one gloved hand was placed upon the girl's shoulder as he drew her close to him, encircling his arms about her slender physique. Comforting her.. Or was he doing it to console himself? All he understood was.. He didn't feel completely alone anymore.. Not with -her- in his arms. 


	13. LivingxDead

Okaay. I'm gonna try and end this soon, so I don't end up making cliff hangers last for years. -_o; Thank you to those who have stuck with this story and your patience. Also, there are a lot of Al Bhed translators in the internet, if you were curious. ^_^  
  
Oui tuh'd ryja du naymmo mayja... Tu oui..? . Tu oui. [You don't have to really leave.. Do you? Do you?] E's cunno Rikku.. Pid E ryja du ku.. Cusadesa.. [I'm sorry Rikku.. But I have to go.. Sometime.] Sayhea [Meanie]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bliss was only temporary as he held Rikku, for he had no way of predicting her response. He slightly winced and drew back, fearful of her reproach. Had he forgotten? Their ages for one, yet that was minor in comparison to the fact this may disrupt their duties.. If it couldn't strengthen it.. And also the fact that well.. He was dead, and would be forced to leave her behind. What honor was there in a man who would abandon such a girl after causing the situation? He was about to apologize.. Yet, something told him he needed not to apologize for his feelings.  
  
An awkward silence ensued.. Only to be broken by Rikku softly shaking in his arms.. At first he feared he had offended her.. Until he heard the nearly inaudible sobs of the young Al Bhed girl.  
  
"Oui tuh'd ryja du naymmo mayja... Tu oui..? . Tu oui, Auron?" She tightened her grip, clutching tightly handfuls of that heavily woven coat.. Burying her head deeper into the crimson fabric.  
  
His grip became more confident as he enveloped her in his grasp, gloved fingers tensing as he bowed his head and softly uttered to her in Al Bhed.. "E's cunno Rikku.. Pid E ryja du ku.. Cusadesa.." He gritted his teeth, restraining the sorrow, and anger which had began to form within him.. He blamed himself for his death, his foolish and arrogant attempt to take on the mistress of summoners, Yunalesca. He had ruined his chance for love before he had even found it.  
  
"Rikku sniffled, titling her head upwards to peer into his visage, swirling emerald eyes brimming with tears. "You know I'll miss you.. I know we've been so distant before.. But in the past few days.. Well, it feels like I've known you forever." She would not forget him.. Yet, her sadness was that he would never remember them.. That he couldn't.. To her, the Farplane was just an image fabricated by the pyreflies, soulless images produced by memories. She wasn't able to believe in a magical afterlife, yet how much she did hope she was wrong.. She wanted to see him at the Farplane and feel as if he were still there.  
  
He was silent, and offered a nod in reply. Though overwhelmed with emotion, his visage had remained for the most part composed as he sheltered the girl in his arms. "Rikku. " He cleared his voice, which had become a bit scratchy and uneasy. These feelings, such strong emotions, had not been evoked since his youthful days journeying with high summoner Braska. It was only natural that he couldn't recall how to express them, but then again, affection isn't something he could easily express even during his days amongst the living. "I'll stay with you, till the end of my journey."  
  
Rikku smiled lightly, and rubbed away the tears from her face with the back of her hand as she cheered up slightly. A characteristic Auron couldn't help but be fond of, her ability to remain happy despite the situation. That smile eventually pushed itself to be a bit bolder, and though a little weak, she chuckled. "And you'll do my hair at night for me?"  
  
Just slightly did he crack a smile in the corner of his lips as he replied, raising one hand to ruffle those blonde locks of hers. "Of course. You really need to do something about your hairstyle."  
  
"What? Sayhea!" She pouted turning away from him and crossing her arms, tilting her face skyward.  
  
A slight smirk tugged its way upon Auron's visage. "I'm just saying it would look nice to grow your hair out." He shrugged. "Not that it doesn't look nice now."  
  
Rikku grinned and turned to face him. "That's more like it!" She pounced towards him, slinging those lithe arms about his neck to hold herself up against him. "You're lucky I like you or I wouldn't let you get away with that."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't trying to choke me right now..?" He placed both hands upon her waist, "removing" the girl from about his neck. "Don't be getting too friendly now, you know we both have duties."  
  
"Yup. We're gonna defeat Sin!" Rikku beamed. "I'll be the machine expert, you'll be the dirty old man. Pfft." She grinned teasingly towards Auron. "Soo.. Where did everybody go?"  
  
"They're a bit farther up the road. Get your things, it's about time we joined."  
  
With that the duo collected their belongings, it was only a short distance ahead to meet with the others.. After that, it wouldn't be long until their battle with sin, and the inevitable sending of the crimson clad guardian.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, Yuna and the others sat about their campsite. All items had been packed, they were ready. Kimahri had attained his weapon, and so all that ensued was the battle with sin, for he was the last of the group to do so.  
  
"They should be coming back soon." Yuna nodded, folding her hands as she placed them neatly upon her lap. One foot tucked behind the other as she sat with regal posture. "..And then.. We go face sin."  
  
The group remained silent for a while, until Tidus spoke up to try and raise the group's spirit. "Yeah, it will be no problem, right?"  
  
"If we have everybody's support." Lulu interjected. "Speaking of which.. Rikku and Sir Auron should be here by now, or atleast soon. This isn't the greatest of times to be taking a break, I mean.. Sin is an imminent threat to deal with."  
  
"Take it easy Lu, ya?" She glanced to the side to shoot a piercing glare in Wakka's direction, though unlike his normal response of backing down, or just shutting up, he walked over to sit by her. "Lu, you got to lighten up. Ya?" He slipped one arm about her shoulders playfully. "You'll have my support. Alright? I'm no Chappu, but I'll be there for you when he can't. Ya? So give them two a break."  
  
Lulu blinked, at a temporary loss for words.. Though before she could pinpoint what emotions Wakka may have triggered, a perky voice cut through the chill of the forest air.  
  
"Heeeey! Yunie! We're back!" Rikku smiled, hopping her way to the others, as Auron stalked a few paces behind.. Stopping as he reached Yuna, offering a solemn nod.  
  
"I guess it's settled then. We're off to face sin." Yuna stood. "This is it." The summoner led the way to the airship troop followed behind. The moment of truth had finally arrived, despite the stalling.. It was time.. To face Sin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[ I hope you excuse the fact that I'm going to skip a few things. Ex: Seymour and won't be going into too much detail about the battle with sin. It's kinda irrelevant to the story. ;o ]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
All that remained of their bonding in Macalania had become mere memories as the days had gone by. Yuna, guardians, aeons, and all had come before sin. Though the aeons had been banished, Yuna and the others kept their spirits high and bravely endured against the last of sin.. Yu Yevon. Yu Yevon had been a joke compared to their own aeons, and was nothing more than a shapeless amoeba.  
  
In the eyes of the others, the most painful of these events would be the tearful goodbyes.. The goodbyes to the aeons of the fayth and to that of Tidus's father, Jecht. Though fearless in their endeavor, if one were to pay close attention to the group, they were bothered anticipating Auron's sending.. And if they had figured it out, Tidus's as well.  
  
It wasn't long before Yu Yevon had been slain, and unable to reincarnate itself into the form of another aeon.. And so it came time, as they stood within the Zanarkand dome, to say goodbye to another companion.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Rikku was facing towards the ground, hands clasped behind her back as she swayed anxiously. Auron stood before her, only steps away from the group..  
  
The time had come..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next shall be the final chapter. ^^ Thank you for reading. 


	14. SpiraxFarplane

Yay. Finally the ending. ^^ Sorry if the chapter before this was too quickly put together, I'll try and make it up in this one. I was thinking of experimenting with a Rippal ficcy (Gippal.x.Rikku).. But Aurikku stories will always be my favorite. ^o^ Thank you for your reviews~~ I hope

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"You can stay.. There's nothing wrong with it.." Rikku trailed off in her protest of his decision to allow himself to be sent. "I mean.. The reason people are sent are so they go to the Farplane and don't become feinds.. Right? But you're not a fiend. You won't be."

Auron sighed, shaking his head lightly as one gloved palm placed itself upon his sake jug. Idly tapping his fingertips upon the surface of the container as a few rogue strands of grey fell down upon his face. It was time for him, despite Rikku's protests. If it wasn't about preventing himself from becoming a fiend, it was about closure. It was time he joined Jecht and Braska. His other hand rose to adjust his lenses as he took a glance at the rest of the group, who was no more than a few steps away, then back to Rikku. "It's my time, Rikku. I have to go to the Farplane."

"..You.. Don't have to."

"I need to Rikku." He couldn't explain it to her.. Or find a way to phrase how he felt without possibly offending her. How the world of the living felt lonely to him, as if he were on the outside looking in. It wasn't right. Even with her infront of him, she felt so unreachable. She was young, and had her whole life ahead of her. In his eyes, she deserved what he ultimately couldn't give. "You'll understand me soon enough."

Pif. Rikku faced towards the ground hands clasped behind her back as she kicked a pebble restlessly. Upset at first, that he wouldn't even considering changing his mind. It wasn't like she was the only one who needed him, or would miss having him around. He'd make a fine leader for Spira as well. Though realizing she could understand part of his resolve, that anger faded into disappointment. Something told her that this was the only way. She took a moment to blink her eyes shut, cleansing them of her tears before gazing back up towards the aloof guardian. "..Auron." She sniffled, tossing herself against him, slinging her arms about him in a tight hug.

One hand was still planted upon his sake jug, as the other rose to the small of her back. Lightly he bowed his head and shut his one good eye. He maintained the composure of his withdrawn personality, yet displayed affection for the Al Bhed girl. Though all good things must come to an end, and eventually his grasp loosened, as did hers. And reluctantly he let her go. The rest of the group watching in a saddened awe.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered, letting her hand linger on the edge of his coat before turning her back to him, about to head to the group. As she began to step forward into the rest of the group, awaiting her to join them so that they may all witness his sending together. Though as her fingertips left his coat, she felt the firm grasp of a gloved hand encircle her bicep, tugging her back to him. Unexpectedly, she found herself enveloped as he hugged her from behind. This was kind of the shocker, for everybody, even Auron himself. It was understandable that perhaps Rikku would cling to him for solace before he left.. Yet Auron to initiate the contact was highly unexpected.

And as unexpectedly as he had gripped her, he spun the petite Al Bhed girl about to face him. One arm clinging to her lithe physique as the other roughly tugged down the collar which shrouded his visage. The air was thick with anticipation as the group watched on. Rikku herself the most surprised of all as a slight blush rose to her visage. 'Is this really happening?' She pondered to herself.

Auron paused gazing deeply into those vibrant emerald eyes of hers. Despite their growing intimacy over the past few weeks, he had barely come to express how he truly felt about her.. And now.. His time had come, and all the words he could never say, or could even begin to express were sealed with a single moment. Tilting his head downwards, his feelings were made crystal clear as his own lips pressed against Rikku's.. Words and emotions so long bottled up played against her lips with a longing sigh. 'I love you' was spoken without words, only passion pressed upon their lips.

After several moments the two reluctantly parted, Rikku's eyes just slightly swelling up with tears. Tears of both joy and sadness, for the lover she had barely come to know was about to depart for the Farplane. No more words need be spoken, except for the inaudible mouthing of a young little Al Bhed 'I love you' as she trotted ahead with the rest of the group to watch.

Lulu tilted her head slightly. Rikku was able to deal with Auron's imminent departure with much more grace than she had dealt with Chappu's. She was ashamed at such, yet proud of the girl. Wakka noticed the stoic mage dozing into thought and gave her a playful nudge. Instead of a bitter retort, she offered Wakka a rare smile. Perhaps sin hadn't left her completely alone after all.

Auron advanced to the center of the arena, offering everybody a nod of recognition as he passed. Even Rikku got one of those plain nods, but all had been expressed moments before in a kiss. He was going to leave this world with the resolve and composure of an aged warrior, and she understood that. Kimahri was offered two brisk pounds on the chest, and Auron had finally reached the end of the line.

Yuna swung in utmost grace, her staff trailing close to the ground as she begun the ritual dance. She stopped with a gasp, reluctant to continue as she noticed the pyreflies emitting from Auron's figure. Though with with his reassuring words and a nod she knew it was okay. Again, she continued the sorrow filled dance which would relieve his soul and send him to his final place of rest. The crimson clad warrior eventually began his fade into nothing more than pyreflies, tilting his head upwards towards the heavens. Silently three words graced the contours of his lips, nothing more than unheard whispers of a sweet 'I love you'.

In the final place where Auron once stood, were nothing more than fleeting pyreflies escaping towards the Zanarkand sky.

And a lonely Al Bhed girl whispering her goodbyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I got a sphere.. With Tidus in it.." Rikku sighed, tilting her head upwards as she sat leaning back against the rough stone, and the vines which entangled it. "I'm gonna show Yunie.. I'm sure she'll join the Gullwings.. And we can find more spheres together..!"

She was silent for a bit, pulling her knees to her chest as she curled up where she sat. Her arms tightly hugged her legs, holding them against her torso as she let her chin rest upon her knees. "Maybe we can bring him back.." _Bring him back_.

A sad chuckle escaped her lips as she rose from the place she was seated. The Guado guard at the gate was motioning for people to exit as the night approached. "Tysh.. I guess I have to go now.. Oh. I bet you noticed, I grew out my hair. You said it would look nice long, didn't you?" Those glossed lips were graced by a smile as she turned about to face the transparent shadow of the stoic guardian.

_It was the Farplane. _

Rikku smiled, waving goodbye as the hovering image of Auron gradually began to dissipate into nothing against the vivid hues of the sunset sky and majestic fields which composed the Farplane. Turning her back to the circular platform as she took her leave.

_Perhaps one day.. I'll find a sphere that will lead me to you, Auron._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Sequel**? Maybe! Once I finish X-2. –lazy- ^^;


End file.
